


A Schneefull Christmas

by Flamingwulf2k, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Jaune has been Invited by his girlfriend Weiss to her home where her sister and mother are there. Little did he know that the other two Schnees have grown to want a piece of Arc as well. Weiss makes a compromise and this ends up as Jaunes best Christmas.





	1. Weiss's Night with the Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Jaune Meets the Schnee women and he has a wonderful night with his girlfriend first.

At the schnee manor Weiss had her arm hooked around Jaune’s arm as she led him into the house. “Alright Jaune, while we’re here I need you to remember, it’s just me and my sister and mother here. So please. Try not to be...... embarrassing.” She flushed as they got to the door. She loved her boyfriend, but he can be a bit childish at times.  
"Oh, Weiss, do you have so little faith in me?" Jaune teased the heiress, watching her roll her eyes, "I promise, Weiss, I'll be on my best behavior, your family will only see the perfect gentleman for his lovely lady," Jaune said with a smirk.

Weiss smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’d better. This’ll be the first Christmas where my father won’t be here.” She opened the door and they entered. They heard someone coming down. “Weiss? Is that you?” Winter came walking down wearing nothing but a white bathrobe as her skin glistened from her recent shower. “I thought you’d come later.”

Jaune's eyes bulged as he stared at Weiss'... sister? He was assuming since she looked like Weiss, but a few years older, and to say she was beautiful would be an understatement.  
"Uhm, hello there, I'm J-Jaune, what's your name?" Jaune asked, still shaking from the shocking sight of a freshly showered Winter.

Winter gave Jaune a curious glance, and then smiled. “My name is Winter Schnee. Right now, I’m staying here with my mother and sister.” She held her hand out to him. “I believe you’re the man who caught my sister’s heart?”  
"Uh, yes, Ma'am, and I wouldn't say I caught her heart, she got mine first," Jaune said with a small blush, the blond trying not to shake too much as the drop-dead gorgeous woman shook his hand, Jaune doing his best to not let his vision fall down to her ample bust and pristine, creamy skin.

“Well it’s good to know a gentleman such as you is taking care of Weiss.” She turned and made sure Jaune got a view of her legs as her creamy legs weren’t covered much by her bathrobe. “Weiss, your room has been cleaned and the dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. I hope to see you and your boyfriend there.” Weiss nodded and smiled at her sister as she went up the stairs withs sway in her steps. Winter wouldn’t say now but Weiss has gotten a catch.

"That's your sister?! Holy crap!" Jaune exclaimed, trying to calm himself down from the encounter with Weiss' elder sister. "Did you know that she was going to come down in that, Weiss?!" Jaune asked as he placed his hand on the wall nearby them for support, still shocked by the encounter with his elder sister, the blond, while turned on by Winter's appearance was still baffled to see her like that upon his first visit to their mansion.

Weiss got a bit peeved as she sent a light glare at Jaune. “Were you eyeing my sisters’ body?!” She walked towards him as he was against the wall. She poked his chest. “I didn’t know she’d be like that. And frankly I’m a bit mad that you’d do that!” To be honest she was jealous, she still hadn’t grown into the beautiful women she would 

become as a schnee. And she was annoyed that Jaune looked at her sister that way. She huffed and went to her room. “I’ll be in our room for the moment.” She said before she went up the stairs. She’d show him that she could be better than her sister, she had to.  
"But I didn't," Jaune said to himself as he watched his girlfriend walk away to their room, making the blond sulk for a minute, before hearing someone open a door behind him, revealing another nearly angelic white-haired woman. "Oh, um, hello, my name is Jaune Arc, Weiss’ boyfriend," Jaune said as he extended his hand to the older woman before him who was currently eyeing him as though she aimed to devour him, or at least get a taste. Jaune slightly retreating from her intense stares.

But before he could get back Willow grasped his hand with her soft smaller one and shook it. “Hello there Mr. Arc, my names Willow Schnee. But you can call me willow~” she looked at his strong body and purred. “You’ll be seeing me a bit, as I have to help prepare dinner before the servants leave.” She moved passed him and got a small feel of his arms. They were stone compared to Jaqcues’s sticks. “You go see Weiss dearie, I think she’ll need help unpacking~” once she left she snickered a bit, recalling Weiss’s gift for Jaune. Weiss would be in her room waiting for the arc wearing a sexy Mrs. Claus’s outfit for him. With a red and white lingerie under.

"Right, of course, thank you Ms. Schn - er, Willow!" Jaune waved as he walked down towards Weiss and his temporary bedroom. Jaune stopped as he reached the door, hoping that Weiss would not be too mad at him for looking at her sister, but she has no idea how hard it is when she is just that sexy. 

Knocking on the door, Jaune spoke up, "Weiss? Is it alright if I come in?" the blond asked, hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door, not sure if Weiss was in there anymore.  
How wrong her was to assume she was gone.  
“Hello Jaune,~” Weiss said as she was licking a candy cane in her hands. Her Santa has was tilted on her head to show her eyes as she spread her legs a bit, her legs had thin black stockings, the skirt she wore was pulled up a bit to show her white lingerie. The last thing she added was a mistletoe hanging from her head as she licked the thick candy cane as if it were a dildo. “Have you been a good or naughty boy this year~?”  
Jaune's jaw dropped at the sight of his 'present' and smirked, this is where he knew he couldn't go wrong. "I've been very good this year," Jaune said as he began to strip and walk over towards Weiss, her eyes lingering on his form. "But, you?" Jaune said as he was almost upon her. "You've been extremely naughty," Jaune said, whispering into Weiss' ear, his fingers tickling her pussy lips, Jaune smirking as he heard her breath hitch.  
Weiss shivered in delight as she felt his hot breath against her ear. “Then I think you deserve a gift~” her head turned, and they were under the mistletoe and she kissed him as she rubbed the candy cane into her lingerie. Her pussy lips rubbed against the candy as she moaned a bit into the kiss.  
"Then let's open this present up and see what I got," Jaune said as he ripped off her panties, exposing Weiss' absolutely drenched pussy before shooting his fingers into Weiss' hyper-sensitive snatch, making her moan as Jaune finger-blasted the woman, the blond making out with her and pinching her stubby breasts as he fingered Weiss, the heiress appearing to greatly enjoy Jaune's assault on her pussy.  
“Ahhh~Jaune~” Weiss moaned out as she felt him fingering her pussy, she dropped the candy cane and put her hands on her back and undid her red tube top to release her B-Cup breasts. “I-I May not be, as curvy as my sister. But... I hope you like them.” She mewled as she kissed him sweetly once more her mouth tasted of peppermint from the candy cane.  
"Oh, Weiss, you know I love everything about you," Jaune said, looking Weiss in the eyes before moving his head down to suck on her perky nipple, his front teeth softly nibbling on her nipple as he continued to finger Weiss, being sure to not ignore her lower half despite her upper half taking up the forefront of his attention.  
Weiss let out a melodic moan as her hands went to his head and her fingers went through his blonde locks. “Oh Jaune... your too good for me~” she whispered as she felt herself getting close to cumming.  
"Just as you're too good for me, my Queen," Jaune said as he let his thumb begin to play with Weiss' clit, along with his fingers continuing to blast her, making Weiss moan and groan, those sounds only making Jaune's cock become harder as it remained imprisoned within his underwear, but he knew that he would get his turn soon enough.  
“AH~!” Weiss came as her pussy squirted our love juices mixed with the peppermint from the candy onto Jaune’s hands. Her mouth drooled slightly as she kissed Jaune’s cheek. Her other hand went to the bulge in his pants. “Guess... Heh... there’s another sweet treat for me Huh~?”  
"Only the best for my Queen, now why don't you open your gift," Jaune said as he sat back, letting Weiss remove his underwear and let the foot of cock, nearly slap her in the face, a smirk on Jaune's face as Weiss' expression whenever she sees is his cock is always a gift itself.  
Weiss slowly pumped his cock and moved herself down to lick his shaft as it rested on her soft face. “Mmmhmm Jaune~” she kissed the tip before she took it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head as she looked up at Jaune with seductive eyes. Her other soft hand went and fondled his balls as well.  
"Oh, yeah, that's it, Weiss, keep going! Your mouth feels so good!" Jaune moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Weiss' head, the blond simply loving the feeling of his girlfriend’s mouth around his cock as she expertly gave him an amazing fellatio.  
Weiss was enjoying her time as her tongue did most of the work licking under Jaune’s cock and swirling around while lightly sucking it and listening to his moans. She moved her hand down to her pussy and rubbed it and moved it up to Jaune’s face, they were covered in her cum and peppermint flavor from the candy as she used her other hand to pump the rest of his shaft.  
Jaune took her delicate fingers into his mouth, swishing his tongue in between her smaller digits, the blond cleaning Weiss' cum from her hand. "Oh, Weiss, you’re cum tastes so good, I think it might just be my favorite treat from now on," Jaune said with a smirk as he thrust his hips forward slightly as he felt a familiar churn within his balls. "Get ready, Weiss, I'm about to cum! Get a taste of your treat!" Jaune said as he felt his cock explode inside of Weiss' mouth, his cock firing his cum into Weiss' waiting maw.  
“Mmmnmmm~” Weiss’s cheeks puffed out as her mouth was getting filled with Jaune’s cum. Her eyes had small hearts in them as she cutely gulped any cum that Jaune let out. Her thighs gnashes together in excitement for what comes next.  
Jaune smirked as he pulled his cock out of Weiss' mouth, watching the Schnee swallow his load with a smile on her face, the blond bent over and put his fingers over her pussy, earning a soft moan from Weiss as he figured out just how wet she was.  
"Oh, well it appears someone is horny, get on the bed, Weiss, let a King please his slutty Queen," Jaune said as he gave Weiss a light kiss on the cheek.  
Weiss nodded as she got on the bed and slipped off her stockings to reveal her slim creamy white legs. She looked back at Jaune and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. “Oh, how will my king service me I wonder~” her pussy quivers as she took her Santa hat off to let her hair flow out, she appeared to be a Christmas angel with her snow white rump facing Jaune.  
Jaune walked up behind Weiss, giving her plump ass a nice squeeze, earning a small moan from the heiress, "I will service you the way I know my Queen loves so much," Jaune said as he slammed his cock between her ass cheeks with a meaty slap. "With your favorite cock beating into your insides until you're screaming my name!" Jaune roared as he lined up his cock with her entrance and in one thrust shot his cock into Weiss' pussy in one harsh thrust.  
“AH! J-Jaune!” She glared back at him while she felt both pain and pleasure from the arc. Though as he kept going the latter overcame the former as she stared to slowly moan more. “J-Just be a bit... ah~ gentler~"  
“Very well, my Queen, I'll be a bit gentler," Jaune said with a smirk, his thrusts slowing slightly, but what he did in exchange of that power was shove his cock as deep as it could go, the blond hilting himself inside of Weiss with each thrust, and his hands fell to her perky breasts, the blond pinching and squeezing on her small mounds, making Weiss moan as he aroused her in other areas to make up for the rough treatment inside of her.” she moaned out as she felt his balls slap against her clit.  
“Ah~ th-Thats Good Jaune.” Weiss Cutely moaned as she felt her nipples being pinched by his rough hands. She could feel his cock going deep into her pussy, as it softly pressed against her womb wall. “This is how I like it~” Weiss moaned out as she turned her head and leaned up to kiss Jaune while she moved her own hips into his lap.  
"I live to serve, my Queen," Jaune said in a husky voice, smirking as he bit on her nipples lightly as he played with Weiss' clit, while keeping his thrusts deep and long, being sure to be as gentle as his 'Queen' had asked of him.  
“J-Jaune, I-i feel close~!” Weiss mewled our as she felt her pussy being attacked by his cock and hand, all the while he bit her nipples. “Y-You dolt~ please don’t stop~” she moaned out a she put a hand on his hair and rubbed her fingers between his locks as she bit her lip. She was close.  
"Never, I'm getting close too!" Jaune shouted, his eyes closing as the pace of his thrusts rose again, his cock beating into Weiss' womb, a familiar churn coming from his balls as he went from making love to fucking Weiss.  
“J-JAUNE! IM CUMMING~!” Weiss yelled out a She came and her pussy milked Jaune’s hard cock, her mouth was open as her face was fully flushed. She quickly kissed Jaune again as she put her hands on his arms lovingly.  
Jaune grunted as his cock shot thick ropes of his hot cum deep into Weiss' pussy, filling her up as he continued to cum, making Weiss moan and hold onto him as he rode out his climax, Jaune loving the feeling of Weiss' cavern gripping his cock, milking him for all he has.  
“Nnngh.... mmhhhmmmm~” Weiss held onto Jaune, as her toes curled from the pleasure. She felt exhausted as sweat glistened off her body and she felt her Pussy getting filled with his cum as blasts of sperm shot into her womb. “Ha.... Ah.... I... love you Jaune...” she said tired, she hugged the Arc and kissed his cheek as she felt sleepy.  
"I love you too, Weiss," Jaune said as he hugged her back, letting him body rest over top of hers, the two cuddling slightly as their own orgasms tempered off, leaving them in a sweaty, yet comfortable embrace.


	2. Winter's time of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a passionate time with Weiss, Winter wants to have a piece of the blonde.

Soon Weiss woke up and smiled as she rubbed Jaune’s back. She sighed before she saw the time. “Oh no.... Jaune... Jaune!” Weiss whispered as she woke up the arc. The Christmas dinner was going to start soon.

"Hm, what... what's happening?" Jaune yawned as he looked over at the clock as well, his heart beat skyrocketing as he remembered everything.  
"We need to shower! Come on!" Jaune yelled as he got up and ran towards the bathroom, Weiss following right after him, the two wanting to have sex, but they would have to later as they were pressed for time.

Once they were ready Weiss put on a white dress which ended with a long skirt going to be knees. She would be expecting only her mother and Winter there. “Now Jaune, can you promise me not to control yourself around my sister and mother.” She asked as she got her earring on and was ready after she put her hair into a pony tail.

"Don't worry, Weiss, I will," Jaune said as he gave Weiss a soft peck on the cheek as he finished putting on his suit, straightening his tie and using a lint roller to remove any blemishes from his attire, hoping to look perfect for the dinner

Once they went to the dinner table it was rather small with the most delicious food made. “I hope you like the feast, I decided to help the servants out with it.” Willow stated rather proudly as her and Winter eyed Jaune. Weiss noticed and was slightly peeved. Though no one expected a stocking covered foot to rub against Jaune’s crotch.

"It-uhm- it is deeeeeeeeeelicious Miss Schn-er-Willloooooooow," Jaune said, drawing on certain words, making the three women look at him in a confused way, Jaune reacting to the foot rubbing his crotch, trying to keep some form of composure as he didn't want to blow this for Weiss as she had so much riding on this dinner.

“Jaune are you okay?” Weiss asked concerned as the other women did as well. Unknown to him it was actually Winter than was rubbing her foot against his crotch. She then slowly used her toes and expertly unzipped his pants silently. His cock came out as winter started to rub her soft foot against it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm FINE!!" Jaune yelled, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the soft foot free his cock and begin to pay with it.  
"This food is just so good! I can barely believe how amazing of a cook you are, Willow!" Jaune said with his trademark smile, shoveling some food into his mouth to avoid him moaning.

Willow smiled as did Weiss and winter, with the former two not knowing what’s going on. “Thank you Jaune. I appreciate it, it’s been to long since someone complimented me sincerely.” She smirked as she ate her foot as well. Winter did the same as she managed to rub Jaune’s cockhead with her toes and her other foot slowly went up to do the same and jack him off.

"W-W-Well, p-people should c-c-compliment you MORE! You're an a-a-amazing cook!" Jaune said, his face rising and falling, much like his tone, still feeling the foot playing with his throbbing member. He wanted to shout out for the person to stop, or find out who it was, but he knew that he couldn't do it without embarrassing Weiss, and he made a promise to her, so he told himself to ride it out, this wasn't too bad.

Soon Winter smiled as Willow blushed at the statement. “You are such s gentleman Jaune. Thank you.” Winters feet then felt Jaune’s cock drip pre cum and she used that to make his foot job better as her soft toes on one foot rubbed his balls while her other foot moved up and down against his shaft and cockhead. It made quiet noises that only Weiss and Jaune heard. “What’s that noise?” She asked looking around the table to see what the source was.

Jaune's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he immediately tried to think of an excuse, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, my stomach has been feeling slightly off since this morning, I have a bit of motion sickness, but it's nothing too BAD," Jaune groaned as he felt his precum leak down his cock and felt the skilled anonymous foot continue to pleasure him with it. Jaune's upper body buckling slightly as he tried to keep himself collected but found that increasingly difficult with the foot now moving even faster than before, making him feel like he was being jerked off.

"Don't w-worry, it's PERFECTLY FINE!" Jaune said, yelling slightly as he felt his cock explode under the table, making a mess of the underside of the table, drenching it in his hot, sticky essence, but what did the most was how the shot made the table rock slightly, making all three women look at him shocked.  
"S-Sorry about that, I, uh, accidentally hit my knee on the bottom of the table," Jaune said with a small laugh, watching the faces of each of the women, trying to find out who it was that just made him cum with their foot.

Willow let out a small laugh as Weiss did the same and continued eating while winter chuckled as well and discreetly cleaned her foot of any cum before putting her shoes on. She then stood up. “Thank you, mother, for the food. I shall be getting some rest now.” Willow nodded and smiled as Winter left the dinner table, her eyes met with Jaune’s as she winked at him while Weiss didn’t notice.

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized exactly who had just been playing with him underneath the table and made a mental note to go and 'have a talk' with Winter after he finished his food... and found a way to put his cum-covered cock back into his pants without being noticed.  
Oh, what a day...

-later-  
Winter was in her bed reading a book as she thought about Jaune’s reaction to when she gave him the foot job. The way he wiggled and squirmed just made her wet. She hoped her sister was willing to share him if they were both okay with that.

Jaune, still a bit annoyed from the dinner, knocked on Winter's door, the blond quickly stepping back waiting for Winter to answer since he was rather... eager to discuss what went down at dinner and where they would go from here.

“Yes come in.” Winter put her book away and went to unlock the door, she was wearing a short see through nightgown and white thong with nothing else under. “Jaune? What do you need?” Winter asked innocently as she held hand to her chest.

Jaune blushed brightly as he saw Winter's naked and barely covered form, but regardless of this still did his best to keep a stern, cross look on his face.  
"Winter, I know you're Weiss' older sister, and I want you to know that I respect you as Weiss holds you in extremely high regard, but what the hell was that?!" Jaune asked, still struggling to believe what had transpired.

“Oh, whatever do you mean~” Winter said coyly as she remembered what she did. Though it was a hard-fought conversation, she finally got to her sister to let both her mother and her into the relationship with Jaune. What could they say, Tall, Blonde, and muscular in one? “And I hold Weiss in high regard as well, she was able to get a boyfriend before me.” Her life as a specialist didn’t leave much room for her to date, much less have a boyfriend.

Jaune took a deep breath as he listened to Winter, the sound of her voice was so alluring, so seductive, so enticing, Jaune could barely believe it, and he could somewhat feel his cock begin to grow slightly from her seductive tone.  
"And that's where the problem is, I'm Weiss' boyfriend, so you doing... that is more than a bit conflicting. What am I supposed to make of this, Winter?" Jaune asked as he gestured between the two of them.

“Well... how about sharing~?” Winter stated rather bluntly as she put a hand on his strong chest. “I’m sure Weiss would love the idea of You being with her sister~” she decided to leave the fact that she already got Weiss’s approval. “Besides. You didn’t hate it~ I saw the look on your face Jaune~” winter teased as she put a soft hand on his cheek.

Jaune looked away from Winter, his blush spreading across his face, she got him there.  
"I-I've never considered sharing before, it honestly never occurred to me that anyone else would show any interest in me, especially not the sister of my girlfriend... I suppose I'm not totally against it... but what would Weiss think...?" Jaune asked a concerned look on his face as he turned to look back at Winter, his eyes still carrying some uncertainty.

Winter loved how he cared about being loyal to her sister so much. “Oh Jaune, she’s already in on it~” she then leaned up and kissed Jaune and made her breasts pressed against his chest as she gave him a passionate lip lock. ‘Oh~? Is his friend in on this too~?’ She thought as she felt a bulge in his pants.

Jaune's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he felt Winter's heavy breasts press into his chest, the blonde’s cock beginning to poke Winter's thigh as she passionately kissed him.  
'H-Holy crap!! Weiss is in on this?! W-Well, if she is, I guess I don't have to hold back,' Jaune thought to himself as he moved his hands up and gave Winter's breasts a rough squeeze as the two kissed.

Winter moaned in response as she felt the blonde’s hands roam around her body as she kept kissing him. ‘Oh~ it seems he knows how to please a woman as well, good~’ winter thought as she took a couple steps back towards the bed. “You going to join me or not~?” Winter replied as she dropped her panties leaving her in only her thin night dress.

Jaune quickly removed his shirt and pants, nearly tearing off his underwear as he pursued Winter onto the bed, Jaune pushed Winter down and opened her nearly transparent night dress, revealing her globular breasts to him in all of their perky glory.  
Jaune then went down on her breasts, groping, squeezing, and nibbling on her nipples and breasts, earning several moans of approval from Winter, but Jaune wasn't done yet as he teasingly dragged his hand down her body, with one destination in mind, her dripping cunt.

“Mmmhmmm~ Jaune~ you really Know. Ah~ how to please a woman~” winter moaned out as she gently rubbed Jaune’s head and her other hand went to stroke his cock. She bit her lip as she felt his hand go to her pussy while she let out soft moans of pleasure. “Yes~ go there~”

"I learned a thing or two while I made Weiss squirm underneath me and moan my name, you'll be in the same position when I'm done with you," Jaune said in a husky tone, the blond being far more aggressive with his advances towards Winter as he pinched her clit and rubbed her pussy's dripping lips.

“Nngh~” winter’s eyes closed shut as her face began to redden. “Then... hah... how about you show me.” She said as she felt pleasure from his hands and aggressive advances.

"You didn't even need to ask," Jaune said as he plunged three of his fingers into Winter's nearly untouched cunt, making her eyes go wide as Jaune did that, pinched her nipple with his other hand and fiercely made out with the eldest Schnee, Jaune shooting his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss.

Winters cheeks were red as she felt Jaune doing this, her pussy felt hot from his touch and her nipples stiffened while she sucked on his tongue that was exploring her mouth. “Mmmhmmm~” She moaned out as her eyes went half lidded.

"That's it you are a teasing, seductress, moan for me, let me know just how good it feels for me to play with your body," Jaune said in a heavy tone after pulling back from the kiss he and Winter shared, the woman mewling as he pulled back.

“Yes~ keep pleasuring my body Jaune~” winter mewled as she put her hands on his so he could keep going. She kissed his cheek as her body shivered in delight from the foreplay, he’s been giving to her.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jaune said as he pushed himself into Winter further, making her take a step back, Jaune walking her back towards the bed as he played with her body as if it were nothing but his toy, squeezing, fingering, and nibbling several parts of Winter's body, much to her enjoyment.

“Why should...I be the one to enjoy myself~” winter said as her hand went down to his crotch and slip her soft warm hands onto his cock and gave it a couple strokes. “Hmmm~ It’s larger than I thought.” Winter mewled as she let out soft moans feeling Jaune continue his work on her body.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet! That's more like it, keep going Winter, stroke my cock with your soft hands, make me cum as I play with your body!" Jaune said as he continued to knead Winter's breasts, with one hand while curling his fingers inside of Winter's pussy, making a deep moan emanate from the woman as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Jaune's cock only getting harder from the lewd sounds of her moans.

“AHH~!” Winter wailed out as she felt him rub her g-spot. Her soft hands stroked his cock while her other hand was rubbing the tip as it leaked pre, she smeared it on his cock so jerking it off would be easier. “Jaune! I-I’m getting c-close!” Winter Moaned out as she kept stroking Jaune’s cock faster while she felt her climax coming.

"Cum for me, Winter! Let it all out!" Jaune shouted as he felt his own climax begin to rise as he fingered her in her G-Spot even harder, in response to her using his pre-cum to jerk him off, the blond pinching and pulling on her nipples as well as he fingered her furiously, making Winter shake in his hold.

“Ah-AHHH~!” Winter let out a loud angelic yell as she came on Jaune’s fingers as her pussy clamped onto them and her eyes crossed, and her toes curled once she felt her massive orgasm. Her hands still went to work on Jaune’s cock hoping she’d get him to cum a second time for her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Cumming!" Jaune roared as he felt Winter's hands run on his cock incredibly fast, sending his cum flying out of his cock's head, essentially punching Winter in the stomach, making her buckle to her knees, Jaune's fingers slipping out of her pussy as she fell, and as Jaune's second shot of cum fired out of his cock, it slammed into Winter's face, dousing her in his thick essence and sending her back into her bed as Jaune continued to fire cum all over her body, covering the Schnee in his seed, Jaune groaning as he surveyed his work, Winter moaning as she got back up.

As Winter sat up dazed, she moved her hand to wipe some of Jaune’s cum off. She then gave Jaune a seductive stare as she licked it and kept doing so until her face was clean of any of his cum. “Hmmmm. Exquisite~” she purred as she looked at Jaune once more. “Your still not done, are you?” She asked as she relished in the taste of his addictive load.

"Not even close," Jaune said as he stalked towards Winter, his eyes fixed on her own with a predatory stare. As Jaune reached the foot of her bed, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, the woman yelping slightly as her back impacted the bed, her breasts jiggling with her heavy fall, Winter smirking as Jaune quickly thrust himself on top of her, the blond holding down her arms as he stared down at her.

Winter looked into his eyes as her hands went to his arm. “Hmm~ Just be a bit gentle. Unlike Weiss. I haven’t had the touch of a man like you~” sure she’s been with a suitor or two, but they never got passed a kiss on the cheek, not like Jaune. “So, make me yours Jaune~” she said smoothly as she leaned up and kissed the Arc.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jaune said as he lined up his cock with Winter's virgin pussy before slowly and gently sliding his cock inside of her, making the eldest Schnee moan as she felt Jaune's cock open her up. Jaune could barely believe how tight Winter was but remembering how tight Weiss was when they had their first time reminded him that all virgins were rather hard to enter, and in his experience, Schnee's are especially tight, much to his enjoyment once he is able to move.

“Nnngh...” winter’s eyes closed tightly as she felt Jaune’s cock stretch her walls a bit. “Hah... y-your there!” She wailed our as his cock reached her hymen. “Nnngh! P-push it in! I want to feel you fully inside me!” She said as her hands and legs went around his body.

Jaune slowly kept on pushing, breaking through Winter's hymen, Jaune feeling the blood seeping out of her pussy, the blond not stopping as he wanted to make sure Winter knew what it felt like to have him fully inside of her.

“JAUNE~!” Winter gripped his body and moved herself down a bit until Jaune’s cockhead reached her womb walls. She bit her knuckle as she shivered in his grasp. “G-Go further... hah... your still... Nngh... not all the way in.” She panted as her face was scarlet red.

Jaune said nothing as he slowly pushed his way into her womb, Jaune silencing Winter with a kiss and the moment their lips sealed, Jaune made one final push and his cock slammed into the back of Winter's womb, making the woman scream into the kiss, her stomach bulging slightly from Jaune's massive intrusion.

Though Winter had some tears coming from her eyes they were tears of pleasure as her pussy clenched on Jaune’s cock. “Mhmmm~” she moaned into his mouth as she moved her hand to his hair and rubbed his head lovingly.

"Gah! Winter! Your pussy is so tight! It's gripping me so tightly!" Jaune groaned out as he remained stationary inside of Winter's pussy, her cunt clamping down on his cock due to the eldest Schnee's recently lost virginity.

Winter’s eyes closed as she took in deep hot breaths as her pussy adjusted to Jaune’s large size. She could feel his cock throbbing within her as his cockhead was nice and snug inside of her womb.

"Are you ready, Winter?" Jaune asked, looking over at Winter's closed eyes, the blond feeling her hot breath tickling his chest as she took deep heavy breaths, Jaune seeing that she is adjusting to his impressive cock that was now all the way inside of her.

“Y-Yes~! I’m ready Jaune. Hah... make me into your women~” she let out a breathy moan as she lightly moved herself on his cock and her breast rubbed against his as her flushed face glistened with some sweat.

"Alright then, hold on, I'm going to start moving!" Jaune said as he pulled his cock back, hearing Winter's pained gasps as he wound his hips back before he thrust himself back inside, the blond slowly beginning a pace that slowly increased with each passing moment, Jaune finding it difficult to move inside of Winter's regal snatch.

Slowly winter stopped letting out pained noises and soon she began moaning out as she felt Jaune’s rod go deep into her and mold her Pussy and womb into the shape of his cock. “Hah... Ah~ Like That Jaune~ keep going~” she gasped as she felt his gentle pace and with each slap of their hips, she got closer and closer to her second orgasm.

Jaune groaned as he accelerated his pace, the blonde’s grunts beginning to subside as he felt Winter's pussy become more used to his cock, letting him move faster, his cock bumping and bashing into the back of Winter's womb, making the blond knight moan softly.

The schnee felt his pace quicken as she felt his hot moans against her as she held onto his torso. “Jaune... I’m cumming again~!” Winter said as her eyes crossed slightly, and she felt her hair getting messy from the intense fucking. She then hugged Jaune tightly as she let out a loud moan and came, her cunt squirted out love juices and her pussy muscles clenched and milked Jaune’s massive member to cum into her womb.

"Your pussy is getting even tighter! By the Gods!!" Jaune roared as he continued to relentlessly plow Winter's pussy, not paying much mind to her powerful orgasm, but the knight using her love juice as lubricant to allow himself to drive himself even deeper into the eldest Schnee daughter, much to her and his joined pleasure.

Winter felt like she was going to pass out as she felt him drive his cock go deeper in, stretching out her womb to fit the rest of his size as she melted in his grasps sweating intensely and held onto him while also moving her hips against his own.

"Fuck! Who's in control now, Winter?" Jaune roared as he fucked Winter nearly as hard as he fucked Weiss, the blond enjoying the moans of Winter and how she clung onto him for dear life as he wrecked her.

“You are you are Jaune~!” Winter Moaned out as she felt him go harder into the schnee, unlike her sister Winter hasn’t experienced this sort of fucking and it was driving her mad as her toes curled from the intense pleasure, she was being given to Jaune.

"That's right!" Jaune yelled as he continued to fuck Winter, her moans growing ever louder, her cunt still squeezing down on Jaune's cock, making a familiar churning feeling rise from his balls. "I'm cumming soon, Winter! Where do you want it?!" Jaune yelled out as his thrusts tripled in speed, his cock beating into Winter's nearly gaping cunt.

“I want it~ Outside Jaune~!” Winter Moaned out as she felt his cock throbbing within her. She then unlocked her legs and arms to let him pull out. “Cum all over my body Jaune~!” She said with small hearts in her eyes as she looked at Jaune lovingly.

"Alright then!" Jaune said as he soon yanked his cock out of Winter's cunt, before jerking off his cock fast and soon enough his cock fired off several long, thick ropes of his cum, spraying his seed all over Winter's sweaty, heaving body.

Winter breathed deeply as she felt his hot cum go onto her breasts, legs and abdomen as she cooed a bit feeling Jaune’s thick cum on her body. She then moved her hand and scooped some up and put it into her mouth. She hummed in content as she gave Jaune a sweet look. “That was wonderful Jaune~” She panted a bit as she stood up with her legs a bit wobbly. “I enjoyed my time with you... but I think I need a shower and a big rest.” Winter said as she limped a bit to the bathroom letting Jaune know what he did to her and she loved it.

"You sure you don't want me to join you in the shower? Maybe a second round?" Jaune teased as he watched Winter walk away from him with a limp, making the blond smirk slightly.

She turned and gave him a smile. “I’d love to, but I do wish to walk tomorrow. It is Christmas after all~” Winter said with a wink as she and Weiss had planned a special gift for Jaune, and she agreed contently to their proposal. “Why don’t you rest up for tomorrow~” Winter said as she entered the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Jaune said with a smile as he got himself dressed and soon made his way out of the door, heading back to Weiss and his room for a shower and then a much-needed rest, like Winter.

Weiss saw him come in and she wore her night gown. She simply gestured him over and the two slept in bed with her being the one in his arms as the little spoon.  
Meanwhile Winter met up with willow and smiled at her as she allowed her daughter to tie up her naked body making sure her legs were tied up together as she tied willows arms and shoulders with one around willows mouth. She had a faint blush on her face as she got exited feeling like she was a young teenager once again. Her legs were raised as her entire body was naked except for where the ribbons covered her body.


	3. Willow's knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with Winter, a very special gift was given to Jaune for Christmas and he enjoyed her to the fullest.

The next morning, Jaune woke up, feeling quite energized despite his late-night activities with Winter. The blond knight soon found his way into the bathroom, washed up and went on downstairs quietly as he didn't want to wake up Weiss. As Jaune went downstairs, he saw no sign of anyone around, "Hm, I guess I'm the first one up," Jaune said to himself as he walked into the living room and turned on the lights, for some reason the lights on the Christmas tree were off, darkening the room almost completely.

Willow heard someone come down and she shivered a bit in her bonds exited for the arc to come down as her Pussy got wet a little more as she wiggles a bit from under the tree with her legs and feet easier as her breasts heaved up and down her chest as she waited for him to find his gift from Winter and Weiss.

The second Jaune flipped on the lights inside the room, he looked down at the base of the tree, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Willow tied up under the tree and on a small tag read 'To: Jaune / From: Weiss & Winter'. Jaune could barely believe his eyes as he stared at the naked, tied up body of Willow Schnee, this was a sight that Jaune never ever thought he would see.

Willow looked at Jaune as her cheeks flared up and her pussy quivered looking at him. She wiggles a bit exited and waiting for Jaune’s next move hoping that he’d give her the best present.

Before Jaune could even think, he was already walking towards Willow, watching her writhe on the ground, her face set in a mad blush that put Ruby's cloak to shame, the woman looking extremely turned on as her chest heaved within the confines of her bindings. "So, I guess Santa got me quite the present this year, such a beautiful gift," Jaune said as he placed a hand on Willow's breast, watching her shudder under his touch, "Responsive," Jaune said with a smirk as he slid his fingers between her legs and lightly tapped her pussy, getting a feeling for her juices staining the bottom, his fingers becoming drenched in the fluid, "And she's more than ready, perfect," Jaune said with a smirk as he pulled off the ribbons covering her breasts in one swift motion.

Willow let out muffled moans feeling Jaune’s hands travel her body. Her breasts were released from their bonds and bounded a bit, bit her lip in anticipation as she moved her legs down a bit to rub Jaune’s crotch with her feet as she looked at him needy.

"Looks like I got a naughty girl for being a good boy this year," Jaune said as he swooped in and began to suck on Willow's heaving tit, the blonde’s eyes never leaving Willows as he stared into her lustful eyes, enjoying the deep moans she released within her bonds.

Feeling his mouth on her tit made Willow feel even better as she moaned and wiggled in her bonds, her eyes looked into his own blue ones as her pussy dripped in arousal wanting more.

"That's it, squirm for me," Jaune said as he slowly slid his hand down her body, his destination clear as he tickled Willows belly, loving feeling her shake beneath him as his fingers soon found themselves directly above the ribbon that covered her pussy, the fabric absolutely drenched in her essence.

The elder schnee’s toes curled as she saw him move his hand to her ribbon covered snatch. She was really excited for his next move as she moved her hips up a little to try and bump her crotch against his hand.

"Hm, excited, are we?" Jaune said as he moved his fingers just above Willow's clit, the blond beginning to lightly tease the sensitive nub above her pussy, Jaune's skilled fingers making quick work of Willow despite ribbon still covered her snatch.

She couldn’t handle the teasing anymore and after years of neglect she was just as sensitive as a she was when she was younger. Her toes curled and she came shooting out more love juices from her pussy as she felt Jaune’s fingers rub her nub making her moan out through the ribbon on her mouth.

"Ohoho! Wow! You're really one depraved toy, aren't you? Well then, I won't waste any more time," Jaune said with a smirk as he quickly tore the fabric covering her cunt off, exposing Willow's dripping sex to him, only for him to plunge two of his fingers into her cunt, the blond smirking as he heard Willow's muffled moans.

Willows eyes went wide as she felt his fingers dig into her pussy. She immediately came as her Pussy lips clenched on his digits wanting more, she moved her hips upwards to have him push them deeper in.

"Holy-! Your pussy is squeezing down on my fingers so hard! For a mother of three, you sure have one tight cunt! I'm going to enjoy tearing it open with my cock!" Jaune said as he began to furiously finger blast Willow, his fingers moving at an insanely fast pace, his digits drilling into Willow's pussy.

Willow couldn’t even comprehend what he said as she was too into the sexual pleasure, he was giving him. Better than any man that has, and definitely better than Jaqcues. “M-Mmmnnph~ mph~!” She moaned out as the ribbons still covered her mouth.

Jaune smirked as he pulled his fingers out of Willow's cunt with a swift motion, being sure to run his love juice covered digits on top of her sensitive clit, making the MILF moan, "Well, well, you're just soaked, aren't you? Good, it'll make it all the easier to fuck you! Just like I have both of your daughters!" Jaune said in a husky tone before pinching her clit slightly and letting his fingers go back into her snatch and continue the finger blasting session.

She couldn’t even respond correctly as she felt his fingers continue their work with her pussy, getting it and her inner thighs wet and shiny. The ribbons near that area were damp and Willow was going crazy. If what Weiss said was true, this pleasure was poultry to what his cock would feel like.

"Your pussy is really clamping down on my fingers! You're cumming soon aren't you? Come on then, cum on these fingers, I want to see what a MILF looks like when she's dominated by her daughter's boyfriend!" Jaune said as he increased the speed of his hands and continued to shove his fingers into her dripping snatch.

Willows eyes widened as she moaned and bit onto the ribbon before she came, her pussy released love juices like and dam and got on Jaune’s hand as her body spasmed and twitched as her eyes rolled up a bit.

"I'm liking that look on your face, whore! Come on! Cum! Cum on my fingers! I want to see your face when you squirt and make a mess of the place!" Jaune said as he reached up and gave her right nipple a solid flick, a smirk on his face.

She laid against the floor and then with a yell she came all over Jaune’s fingers coating them in her love juices as her body twitched and staggered with her toes curling and her back arching.

"There it is, there's the reaction I've been waiting for, well done," Jaune said with a smirk as he felt Willow's liquids cover his fingers, the blond licking some of them off before pulling down his pants and slamming his fully erect cock against her drenched cunt. "I think you've earned your main course, wouldn't you agree?" Jaune asked in a teasing tone.

She felt his hot cock lay against her pussy and mewled before she looked at him slowly. Willow had a very needy look as her hips moved to grind against his member. She felt herself have a mini orgasm just from the cock slamming into her cunt.

"Well, someone's excited. Good, because I'm ready to pound this Schnee cunt into my own toy right about now," Jaune said with a smirk as he lined up his thick, veiny member with Willow's pussy, and with one hard thrust, he impaled Willow on his cock, the blond groaning softly from how tight her pussy was.

Willows eyes had small hearts in them as she felt her Pussy being penetrated by someone in such a long time, and it was a big one at that. She could barely moan as she enjoyed the pleasures of having Jaune’s cock fill her pussy with the single thrust.

Jaune smirked at the look on Willow's face and wasted no time in immediately placing her legs over top of his shoulder, folding Willow into the mating press, pushing his cock so far into her pussy it kissed her womb. "Since your daughter, Weiss, loves this position so much, let's see how it does with the mother," Jaune said with a smirk before reeling his hips back and slamming them back down connecting them with Willows.

“Ah~! YES~ I LOVE THIS SO MUCH~” Willows yells could be heard around the mansion as her feet bounced in the air with the strong thrust, he sent. “My daughter-AH~ is so lucky~ to have a man like you~” Willow said as she had an erotic look on her face from how much pleasure Jaune’s cock gave her.

"And I'm lucky to have a girlfriend with a mother like yourself! I mean, just look at these tits!" Jaune roared as he groped Willow's breast with one hand. "And this fat ass!" Jaune said, slapping her ass with other hand. "You're the perfect MILF for me to fuck!" Jaune roared as he kept up his rhythmic and powerful thrusts.

“And~ nnnggh~ and only yourself to fuck, you blonde Adonis~” willow complimented as she shivered feeling her white ass being slapped and her breasts being manhandled like never before. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was fucked by the blonde.

"Damn right! I never thought I would get to fuck all three Schnees in one night! This is fucking incredible!" Jaune roared as he groped Willow's tit once again, smirking at the reaction he got from her.

The schnee was a moaning mess as she was being fucked and used like never before. Her toes curled and her hands clenched into fists from the pleasure as her large breasts were being played with. “It’s so good~ so much better than him~!” She wailed out recalling her failure of a husband.

"That's what I thought! That shrimp-cocked weasel couldn't tame this slutty MILF pussy, so I'll take it for myself!" Jaune shouted out as he continued to fuck Willow like a beast, his cock ramming into her deepest depths like a fleshy battering ram.

Willow felt so much pleasure from Jaune as her pussy and womb were being molded to fit his size, he was practically ruining her cunt for anyone else besides him. Her eyes crossed as her breast bounced quickly and her breath was fast, she was definitely getting close from how wet she was from his cock.

"I can feel your pussy squeezing down on my cock! Are you getting close? Good I'm about to blow my load inside of this high-class hole! Take all of my cum and get knocked up!" Jaune said as he increased the pace of his thrusts, the blond looking directly into Willow's fucked-stupid eyes, being sure to assert his dominance as he bred the Schnee MILF.

“Please~! Knock me up! I want to have another kid~! Fuck me I’m I’m cumming~!!” Willow yelled out in ecstasy as her eyes rolled up and she felt him move harder and faster into her before she came again, and her tight well aged pussy squeezed and milked Jaune’s cock just begging him to fill her womb up and give her blonde and white haired babies.

"You want me to knock you up?! Then fine! Take it! Take my cum and get knocked up!" Jaune roared as he fired off his potent load deep into Willow's pussy, the man grunting slightly as even as he came, he didn't stop his thrusts, making the wet slapping sounds in the manor only grow louder, the Arc male focused on knocking this Schnee MILF up and having her bear him a child, just like he intended the other two Schnee's to in the near future.

“AHHHH~! YES~! I CAN FEEL IT ALL INSIDE~!” Willow wailed out as she screamed like an angel letting everyone in the household know her moan of intense pleasure. She kept feeling him fuck her even harder especially while he was cumming and filling her up to the brim. She panted and mewled as she felt his cock thrust into her more, sloshing the thick potent Arc cum that he filled her with. The ribbons under her got covered in her cum, and in some of Jaune’s as her cunt was overflowed with his hot seed. Willow panted and laid back as she looked up at Jaune lovingly. “Hah... Ah...! Jaune.... I love you.... so much~” she said as her arms were above her head and her body strewn on the floor with her chest heaving up and down from deep breaths.

Jaune's thrusts finally stopped as he let his cock sit inside of the Schnee MILF, his cock firing off a few more small bursts of cum into her pussy, the blond smiling at her, "I love you too, my snowflake," Jaune said as he passionately kissed Willow, the woman he had just certainly knocked up.

Willow mewled and she let out small tears of joy as she moved her hands up to hug Jaune and did the same with his waist, wrapping her long thick yet slim legs around him as well as she kissed back, pressing her tongue against his as a passionate lip lock was created between the two.

After a moment Jaune's lips broke off from hers, the man looking down at the fully bred Schnee with a smile, "So, you want to go and wake up the girls, or should I?" Jaune asked with a smirk as he looked down at the MILF who would likely be bearing his child soon.

“I’d... hah... like you to go~” Willow said as she panted and mewled as she looked up at the blonde man who had come inside and impregnated her fully. She couldn’t wait to have his child and she couldn’t wait for more that’s to come on other days.

"Well alright then," Jaune said as he pulled his cock out of Willow's ruined pussy, the blond not even bothering to change as he made his way over to Winter and Weiss' rooms, Jaune didn't even bother to knock on the door before he opened the door to Winter's room, the man expecting to find Winter alone, but was more than shocked to see the both of the girls in the room.

Winter and Weiss blinked as they looked at Jaune naked. The two sisters were naked as well and Winter’s Head was between Weiss’s, Who was also blushing. “J-Jaune.” She said as her face turned red as Winter blushed as well. “We were, expecting you to come here later.” She said as she was planning to get herself and Weiss ready for Jaune starting with her eating the younger schnee out. The two were naked as well only wearing sexy white snowflake stockings.

"Well, here I am, I was just with your mother downstairs, now then, why don't you two come with me and come say hi to Willow, she wants to see you," Jaune said with a smile as he walked in and pulled Winter away from her sister's pussy by her ass, Jaune locking heated eyes with Weiss as he approached the two.

“O-Okay.” Winter said as she and Weiss stood up both heated as their pussies were a bit wet. They went over to Jaune with Weiss hugging his side and winter smiled as she stood next to his other side. “So... How is mother?” She said as she looked at Jaune.

Jaune smirked as he turned a corner with the two of them, showing off Willow on the ground, her cunt still gushing cum, "Why don't you ask her yourself," Jaune said with a smirk as he watched Weiss and Winter's jaws drop.

“Oh my god...” Winter said as Willow was moaning a bit as more cum spewed from her pussy. “Ahh~ winter~ Weiss~ hehehehe~ you’re going to have a sibling or two~” She said as she breathed heavily. Both girls were blushing and looked at Jaune. “So... I’m guessing we’re going to get the same treatment~?” Winter asked.

"You're damn right, come here," Jaune said as he grabbed Winter and Weiss' asses and walked them over to their mother, the blond looking to leave them in the exact same state when he was through with them.

Winter and Weiss mewled as the older schnee moved and laid next to Willow while Weiss was still a bit flustered about the state her boyfriend would leave them In. But she think she knows both her and Winter are going to love it.

"Come on, girls, you're going to love this," Jaune said as he watched the girls lay down beneath him and beside their mother, Jaune smirking as he knew by the end of this, he would be dealing with quite a few new kids in the coming year, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you RWBYSMUT4Life for doing this. it was honestly fun and I hope you keep doing your great work!


End file.
